


泰晤士河何時才會再有魚？

by ironashi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironashi/pseuds/ironashi
Summary: 此文設定在19世紀末的英國，天使與惡魔為了聖水而（暫時）絕交的事情並沒有發生。





	泰晤士河何時才會再有魚？

**Author's Note:**

> 此文設定在19世紀末的英國，天使與惡魔為了聖水而（暫時）絕交的事情並沒有發生。

阿茲拉斐爾不太需要睡眠，但他會因為某個原因，偶爾去睡覺。 

即使是超自然靈體，還是有很多東西，是天使與惡魔也無法超過去的 

像是，時間；還有，那累積了6000餘年的記憶，它決定現在來拜訪 

阿茲拉斐爾很念舊，於是每當記憶來拜訪，他就會很難得的，去睡個覺 

那些會前來拜訪的記憶，有時，會沉重得讓天使好幾天都吃不下甜點，也有時，會讓天使看著惡魔的眼神，格外的溫柔， 

柔到惡魔作嘔。 

「噢，克羅里」

大部分的記憶總是不期而遇，但在這6000年裡，阿茲拉斐爾也知道，某些記憶，總是喜歡在特別的時間前來拜訪 

像是，五月。 

每當接近這段記憶來拜訪的時間，惡魔總會發現，天使的書店，有威士忌的味道，天使的身上，特別的乾淨。 

19世紀可說是英國最好的世紀，失去了北美十三洲[1]，卻沒失去工業革命，蒸氣機飛也似的拉著英國向前跑，到處跑，跑在西班牙前面，跑在法國前面，從印度帶回了茶，又從加勒比引進了糖，就成了天使最喜歡的香甜的茶，19世紀的天使最喜歡啜飲著甜滋滋的茶水跟惡魔聊天，偶爾翻翻腿上最新一期的理平科茨月刊[2]。

克羅里對文學沒什麼興趣，但不妨礙他善用他強悍的想像力弄出了珍珠集[3]，以裝載在紙片上的性幻想與髒話收割大量靈魂（當然，他沒讓天使知道這些，即使他知道天使偷偷弄到了整套還把它們裝訂起來又在封面寫上了假的書名，這是他最最得意的惡作劇）[4]

但19世紀也是英國最髒的世紀，工業革命燃燒著煤礦的同時污染了天，住人們的生理需求則嚴重的弄髒街道、弄髒了泰晤士河[5]，在亞當與夏娃離開伊甸園後才誕生的污染，終於得到了成長的機會 

多麼諷刺啊，英國逼得瘟疫[6]不得不退休的同時，卻又親手茁壯了污染。 

阿茲拉斐爾也不懂，明明人類在公元前就學會了洗澡以及乾淨無臭的排水系統，為什麼才過了2000年人類就忘記了他們可以很乾淨呢？ 

他喜歡鞋跟踩在石板上的聲音，也喜歡戴著禮帽[7]的自己，還有克羅里  
但如果不會有突然倒下來的排泄物弄髒它們，他會更高興。

可真正最讓人難受的，還是那可怖的殺人者。 

阿茲拉斐爾不只一次的為了必須如此殘酷離開世間的靈魂而流下眼淚，天使的眼淚並無法撫慰這些靈魂，他知道，但他無法克制 

他總是小心翼翼的捧著那些靈魂回到書店，將她們養在乾淨的水盆裡，曬月亮，噴聖水，為她們讀著快樂結局的小說

「天使，你是在搞園藝嗎？」

「噢，克羅里！」

「開個玩笑嘛。」惡魔順手甩來兩個粗製陶盆，一個是開著豔黃花朵的大理花，一個則是含苞待放的水仙。「我看這些花長得還算可以，喏」 

「謝謝，我會把這些花放在她們看得到的地方。」 

「我知道你會的……嗯……我避開了紅色。」 

「噢，克羅里，她們會很感謝你的。」 

「不需要！！」 

這個時候的克羅里，已經會一邊對天使叨唸不能直接拿倫敦的水澆花，一邊用最陰冷最恐怖的嘶聲（他從不在那些女士面前大吼）威脅著大理花不准枯萎了呢 

阿茲拉斐爾無聲的笑著，抱著枕頭翻了個身。

「總該結束了吧，天使？」 

房裡的慘況連惡魔也別開眼，但天使從頭到尾的見證了一切，直到那女人終於能夠斷氣，阿茲拉斐爾的眼淚也跟著流下 

他毫不在意的走了進去，雙手在胸前合攏，像是捧著一團剛剛落到掌心的雪花，慢慢走了出來 

明知以他們現在的形態那可怕的房間裡的一切都無法沾染到他們身上，克羅里還是忍不住彈指召來書店裡的水仙香氣，繞了天使一身 

帶淚的天使向他投了個感激的眼神。 

回到書店，惡魔又問了一次，「總該結束了吧，阿茲拉斐爾？」 

洗浴過的天使手裡捧著散發香甜氣息的熱可可[8]，慢慢搖了搖頭。 

「什麼意思？」惡魔的鼻根擰起怒紋，眼角瞄向窗台上的花盆，以及那些讓天使好生涵養照顧著的靈魂。「你們要的靈魂不是到齊了嗎？」 

阿茲拉斐爾雙目低垂，專心喝著熱氣漸漸散去的飲品 

惡魔突然醒悟，「噢，是因為我嗎？」他覺得有點窩心。「不等了，我待會就去採收那個靈魂，我們一起離開英國？」 

天使放下杯子，濃黑的巧克力竟未能為他有些蒼白的嘴唇增點顏色。「克羅里，我暫時還不會離開英國，我、我還有事。」 

「事？什麼事？」惡魔有點不太高興，但不是因為眼前的天使而是那些很難出現在他眼前的天使。「死雜毛這麼快就派了工作給你？他們應該給你放個長假的！」 

阿茲拉斐爾責備的看了克羅里一眼，「不是工作，是我自己要留」 

「你沒事留這裡幹嘛？」克羅里瞪著窗台那些靈魂，沒想到旁邊的水仙卻收起花朵開始裝蒜。 

他回頭勸誘天使。「去遠東吧，我們可以跟傳教士一起走，他們打算將聖經轉譯成東方的語言呢，你不想給他們點建議嗎？我都調查好了，東方有種將花朵封進瓊脂裡的甜點，又漂亮又好吃，你會喜歡的……」 

當他看見天使的眼神毫無動搖，克羅里就知道他再怎麼勸誘也不會成功了， 

「為什麼？」但他不懂。「這裡又髒又臭，地獄都沒這裡難聞，惡魔也不會、」克羅里發出像是噎到的聲音，突然將音量變成耳語般細小。「那樣的殺人」 

「你也看到了，就算我帶走那個靈魂，這一切也不會結束。」 

「我知道，克羅里。」天使這麼說，「但我怕我一離開，就再也不敢回來了」 

「從英國遁去東方，然後呢？再從東方逃去哪裡嗎？」 

阿茲拉斐爾吸了一大口氣，儘管他跟克羅里都不一定需要呼吸，但他們已經太習慣了，他們在人類之中待得太久了。「所、所以，我要留在英國，就是這樣。」 

這幾千年以來，克羅里熟識的天使就只有眼前這一尊，所以他不知道是不是每個天使都跟眼前這尊一樣的，笨。 

克羅里長嘆一聲。 

笨到以為人類本性良善。人類，值得期待。 

明明都親眼看到了好、幾、次，人類只會愚蠢的被近利所矇蔽，一再的重蹈覆轍。  
即使是惡魔也不會無故殺害彼此[9]，但人類可以。

所以，為什麼還要對人類有信心？  
為什麼？

但他沒讓這些腹誹爬出喉嚨。

「所以呢？」克羅里乾巴巴的說，「你打算在這裡待上多久？先跟你說啊，東方要出ㄌㄜ、不是，出亂子了[10]，我必須在那兒」

「噢……」天使的聲音拉得老長，也拉出克羅里內心的掙扎，還是直接把天使打包帶走算了？

「我想到了！我要找回你的手杖！」 

「……啊？」

那是不久前[11]的事，阿茲拉斐爾在英國的任務不只是回收那些靈魂，還包括促成疫苗的誕生，以及在瘟疫跟污染的交接之中將人類引領向善，這一切就發生在泰晤士河上。當時惡魔也在，他的任務比較簡單，就是協助瘟疫在退休前幹出華麗的最後一票，於是克羅里搞出了抽水馬桶，還鼓勵家家戶戶都裝上一個，什麼東西通通給它排到泰晤士河去，本來就髒到快暴斃的泰晤士河在排泄物的發酵下釀出了霍亂，連帶成為污染正式降臨於人世的最後一根稻草[12]。 

當時戰爭在比較近一點的那個東方玩到忘我，在岸邊等著的只有饑荒跟死亡，瘟疫則是小腿以下都踩在泰晤士河裡，他的打扮跟死亡有點像，又黑又灰，像是直接把伯明罕[13]的天空穿在身上，差在瘟疫戴著象徵醫生的鳥嘴面具，而死亡的臉從來就是一團會吸走所有光源的黑。當污染從髒到快固體化的泰晤士河裡冒出來時，那些沉在水面之下的穢物與半腐的死魚隨著他一併來到這個世間，遠遠看著的克羅里忍不住跟天使抱怨，「難怪我覺得我們那邊[14]鴨子越來越多，原來都從泰晤士河逃過來的。」 

「那你以後就別再欺負那些鴨子啦。」阿茲拉斐爾有點心不在焉，他專心看著污染半點不沾身的拖著一堆污物在河裡走動，慢慢地走向岸邊，饑荒朝著他微笑，死亡動也沒動，瘟疫則是伸出了手杖[15]，不過阿茲拉斐爾看不出來那是想拉污染還是要揍他。 

克羅里哈了一聲，聲音裡充滿了專門與天使唱反調的劣根性以及對玩弄弱小生物的高度期待，他甩玩著手裡那根漂亮的烏木手杖。「我大概會記得把這件事列入我的待辦清單裡」 

「待辦清單？你什麼時候會寫這種東西了？」天使回頭看著克羅里，而惡魔正舉著手杖，準備做個頓地動作當作結束。 

可是他忘了，他倆正浮在半空中呢 

於是他們同時看著克羅里的特製手杖隨著他帥氣的動作直直往下掉，穩穩的掉進了泰晤士河裡。 

底下的天啟騎士們一齊仰頭看著惡魔，克羅里看不見瘟疫與死亡的表情，但饑荒跟污染都笑得很開心，因為那根『惡魔用過的』手杖間接成為污染登岸的最後一份助力，他跨越了那剩下的一點路程，直接出現在瘟疫身後、饑荒旁邊。

惡魔想，馬的，我是不是又做了件好事？ 

天使同情的看著他，他知道惡魔多常帶著那根手杖，而他會經常帶在身邊的東西不是因為必要就是因為喜歡。「我幫你撿回來？」 

惡魔想起那些跟著污染一併浮出水面的玩意兒，鄭重謝絕了天使的好意。  
「算了吧，我寧可再弄根新的。」 

但克羅里就此沒再拿過任何一根手杖，也沒再提起過那根手杖，然而天使捕捉到好幾次惡魔的手突然抬起又悵然如落葉般放下的樣子 

天使想著，總有一天要幫他找回來。 

就今天吧。

惡魔還是離開了天使，而天使有了新的任務─不是來自於天上，而是來自於他自己─他想重拾對人類的信心。 

他想跟人類一起清理已經髒了將近一個世紀的泰晤士河。

這是一個遠大的志向，也是一個無法完全以奇蹟完成的任務，  
但總會有個自東方歸來的傳教士[16]，帶著特殊的禮物前來拜訪。

像是以奇特文字[17]轉譯的聖經、盛裝在精製木盒的甜點，

他知道自己並不孤單。

  
  
  
  
  


[1] 就是美國啦

[2] 原文《Lippincott's Monthly Magazine》，誕生於1868年的英國文學雜誌，柯南道爾《四個簽名》以及王爾德《格雷的畫像》都曾刊登在這本月刊

[3] 《The Pearl》，真實存在於1879～1880年間的色情文學月刊，神秘創刊又神秘停刊，至今也不知道作者或出版者到底是誰，內容就是粗話、黃色笑話還有色色的故事，可說是史上第一本持續發行的地下色情文學

[4] 據說那個假書名叫作《Beeton's Book of Household Management》，順帶一提，這本書出版於1861年，至今依然買得到，而且最早的版本沒有加上「Mrs」，但是影集裡那本有。由於天使偏好收藏初版書，所以影集裡那本顯然不是初版的《Mrs Beeton's Book of Household Management》說不定真的是色情文學呢

[5] 當時的泰晤士河裡什麼都有什麼都不奇怪，又臭又髒，不只臭到讓下議院必須暫停營業，據維多利亞女王的王夫阿爾伯特就是被泰晤士河傳染了傷寒才過世的。（據說是因為我查到至少3種死因，隨便啦）

[6] 1796年英國發明了史上第一劑疫苗用以對抗天花，緊接著的19世紀又陸續研發出了霍亂、炭疽、狂犬病、破傷風、傷寒以及鼠疫疫苗，真是了不起。

[7] 高跟鞋一開始是為了避開馬路上的排洩物（有馬也有人的）我想很多人都知道，但高統禮帽以及帽沿的出現也是為了同樣的目的又有多少人知道呢？隨時會掉下禮物的19世紀英國真是充滿驚喜啊（虛情假意）

[8] 17世紀末英國有位Hans Sloane想到了把牛奶放進熱巧克力裡，讓巧克力更好喝，謝謝Hans Sloane！！

[9] 但是會為了方便、順手、好玩以及任何一個沒心沒肝沒朋友的理由

[10] 惡魔本性你們懂的，人家亂子他樂子

[11] 是對天使跟惡魔來講沒很久

[12] Great Stink瞭解一下

[13] 當時身為重工業集中都市本身又盛產煤礦的伯明罕每天都在燒煤，天空都給燒到烏雲可蔽日了，厲害不

[14] 當然是指St. James Park

[15] 當時的瘟疫醫生手裡真的會拿根棍子揍病人，人家都生病了耶？

[16] 19世紀早期，歐美國家發生第二次大覺醒，熱中於海外傳教，英國是傳教士最多的國家之一喔。有興趣的可以看看原文資料：Second Great Awakening。

[17] 閩語的「拉斐爾」寫作「嚧嚩逸囉」，筆劃這麼多真是個討人喜歡的好孩子。


End file.
